F I C T I O N
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Aku merasa beruntung dapat memiliki seorang kakak seperti dirinya. Seorang kakak yang selalu dapat mengerti keadaanku, seorang kakak yang selalu dapat membuatku merasa tenang atas perhatiannya, dan seorang kakak yang selalu mendukungku. Brothership between Chanyeol and Sehun. Mind to RnR?


Title: Fiction.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol.

Rating: T

Genre: Bromance, family, ficlet.

Disc: ChanHun are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

.

A/N: This is my real life story. FF ini aul dedikasikan untuk kakak Aul yang paling nyebelin di dunia. Hahaha. Bang Variz, maafin aul ya... Aul udah bikin bang Variz khawatir. Aul sayang bang Variz ... :*

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copycat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present :  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

++_FICTION_++

**_Dunia fiksi memanglah dunia yang indah karena kita dapat mengembangkan imajinasi kita dengan seliar-liarnya._**

**_Tetapi, dunia nyata akan terasa jauh lebih indah, karena kita semua hidup dan tinggal didalamnya._**

++_FICTION_++

.

.

.

**_Iris hazel yang sejatinya bersorot tajam tersebut kini kembali berkelana dan menjelajah ke segala penjuru. Namun tak lama setelahnya, sepasang kelopak tersebut kembali terpejam. Menghela nafasnya sejenak guna memasukkan oksigen ke dalam rongga dadanya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu―_**

.

.

.

"Sehunnie!"

.

.

.

**Knock…Knock…Knock…**

.

.

.

Kuhela sejenak nafasku yang kini terasa berat. Kembali berdecak kesal saat konsentrasi menulisku kembali terpecah-belah saat mendengarkan suara itu. Suara nyaring dari seorang lelaki menyebalkan yang menyandang status sebagai kakakku. Oh, hell! Tak ada kakak yang jauh lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan seorang Oh Chanyeol. Well, setidaknya itu menurutku.

"Oh, adikku~ Apa yang tengah kau perbuat didalam sana hingga kau tega mengacuhkan kakakmu yang rupawan ini?!"

Tsk, lelaki labil itu mulai lagi! Jika sampai dia menggunakan kosakata-kosakata menggelikan seperti itu didepan teman-temanku, aku bersumpah tak akan mengakuinya sebagai kakakku lagi! Dan aku sedang tidak bercanda, asal kalian tahu saja.

"Adikku! Jawab pertanyaanku, adikku! Adikkuuu~"

Well, ini benar-benar sudah berlebihan! Dengan sedikit malas, aku mulai beranjak bangun meninggalkan meja belajar beserta laptop kesayanganku dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Kubuka perlahan sebuah kunci yang terpasang lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

**Cklek~**

.

.

.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku datar.

Dan alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, Chanyeol hyung justru memberikan sebuah cengiran lebar yang membuat wajahnya semakin aneh.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo kita makan!" ajaknya riang.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar. Sudahlah, sana pergi!"

"Eits! Tidak ada penolakan! Aku bosan melihatmu mengurung diri dikamar seperti ini. Sekarang ayo cepat keluar dan temani aku makan siang!"

"Eh? T-tapi― Hyuuung!"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Chanyeol hyung telah menarik sebelah tanganku dan menyeretku ke ruang makan. Oh, Tuhan! Tolong jangan katakan padaku jika kali ini ia nekad untuk memasak lagi. Ugh... Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatanku saat aku memakan masakan buatannya dan justru membuatku terbaring lemah selama satu minggu penuh karena sakit perut.

Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk memberontak dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Namun kurasa itu sia-sia saja jika melihat tubuh dan tenaganya yang jauh lebih besar dariku. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan saat ini hanyalah terdiam dan memasrahkan diriku saat Chanyeol hyung menyuruhku untuk terduduk diatas kursi yang menghadap ke meja makan. Aku menelan salivaku dengan sedikit berat saat menatap seporsi pasta dan juga segelas ice chocolate yang telah tertata rapi dihadapanku. Tatanannya cukup rapi, memang. Dan jika aku dapat berkata jujur, kedua menu dihadapanku ini adalah menu kesukaanku sejak dulu. Tetapi... Aku masih sedikit ragu dengan rasanya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo cepat dicoba! Aku memasaknya sendiri lho~ Kekeke."

Dapat kulihat kini Chanyeol hyung terkekeh dan menatapku penuh harap. Berharap bahwa aku akan memakan makanan yang ia masak sendiri? Beruntung jika nanti aku hanya sakit perut seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi bagaimana jika nanti aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena keracunan? Ugh... Tidak, terima kasih! Aku benci dengan rumah sakit, asal tahu saja.

"Eum... T-tapi aku masih kenyang, hyung." ucapku berdusta sembari mengusap perut datarku dan berakting layaknya orang yang sedang kekenyangan.

"Jadi kau tega membuang makanan yang telah kubuat dengan segenap tenaga ini, adikku? Huks... Tak kusangka kau akan melakukan hal sekejam ini padaku! Huks~"

Ugh~ Dia mulai lagi! Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit prihatin. Sekali lagi jika aku diperbolehkan untuk berkata jujur, aku merasa sedikit mual jika harus melihatnya yang terus meneteskan air putih ke bawah pelupuk matanya seolah air itu adalah air mata yang menetes melalui kedua matanya yang terlihat seperti mata kodok. Hhh... Benar-benar payah!

Kuusap sejenak wajahku yang kusut setelah melihat tingkah ajaib kakakku. Namun seketika aku merasakan sebuah kelegaan yang mulai menjalar kedalam dadaku saat sudut mataku menangkap sebuah bungkus makanan yang sudah tak asing lagi didalam tempat sampah. Aha! Ternyata semua makanan ini adalah makanan yang dia beli di restaurant langgananku? Tsk, seharusnya aku bisa menduganya sejak awal.

Dengan penuh kepastian, segera kuraih sendok dan garpu yang telah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol hyung dan mulai melahap makan siangku. Mencoba mengacuhkan pekikan girang dari kakakku dan memilih untuk menikmati makanan kesukaanku.

"Aaa~ Akhirnya kau mau juga memakan masakanku!" pekiknya riang seraya melayangkan tatapan haru yang kembali membuatku mual.

Kuhentikan sejenak aktivitas makan siangku dan menatap Chanyeol hyung dengan pandangan skeptis.

"Wah, benarkah ini semua buatanmu sendiri hyung?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Bagaimana? Enak kan? Tidak membuatmu sakit perut lagi kan? Hahaha. Aku tahu, aku ini memang hebat. Hahaha. Sudahlah, jangan memujiku seperti itu, Sehun-ah. Hahaha."

"Dasar aneh! Aku bahkan tak memujimu sama sekali. Dan, Oh! Mengapa rasa dari makanan ini bisa terasa sama persis dengan restaurant langgananku ya, hyung? Apakah kau bisa menjelaskannya?" aku menyeringai kecil dan tak mengalihkan pandanganku pada bungkus makanan yang tergeletak di tempat sampah.

Dapat kulihat tawa riang yang semula berkumandang melalui bibirnya mulai terhenti saat itu juga. Ia mengikuti arah pandangku yang masih menatap tempat sampah sebelum akhirnya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dan aku semakin melebarkan sebuah sebuah seringaian mengejek yang terukir diatas bibirku.

"Hehehe. Ternyata kau memang tidak mudah untuk dibohongi ya? Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku memang tidak memasaknya, tetapi membelinya. Puaskah kau sekarang, eum?"

Aku terkekeh lirih dan mengangkat kedua bahuku. Kembali kuraih garpu yang tergeletak diatas piring dan melanjutkan makan siangku. Sejenak, keadaan terasa hening untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada lagi ocehan-ocehan aneh yang sering dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol hyung saat kami sedang berkumpul bersama. Ia terlihat menikmati makanannya dalam keadaan sunyi dan tenang. Dan tanpa kusadari, seutas senyum tipis mulai terukir diatas bibirku saat menatap wajah damai Chanyeol hyung. Well, aku tak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku sangat merindukan dirinya yang seperti ini.

Dulu, aku begitu menyukai saat-saat dimana aku dapat berkumpul bersama Chanyeol hyung. Dia adalah figure kakak yang begitu menyenangkan. Selalu menemaniku untuk berjalan-jalan di akhir pekan, selalu mentraktirku bubble tea saat ia pulang dari bekerja, dan selalu ada untukku saat aku membutuhkan teman berkeluh-kesah. Sebelum akhirnya semua itu sirna dan berubah menjadi lebih kacau beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia selalu bersikap berlebihan dan menyebalkan.

Dapat kulihat kini Chanyeol hyung menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan beralih menatapku dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya sudah lama sekali ya kita tak berkumpul lagi seperti ini." ucapnya lirih sembari menghela nafas, "Kau semakin dewasa dan semakin tak dapat ditebak. Selalu penuh rahasia yang bahkan aku, kakak kandungmu sendiri tak dapat menerkanya. Kau lebih senang mengurung diri dikamar dan menghadap laptop. Bahkan tak jarang aku menemukan lampu kamarmu masih menyala saat tengah malam dan kau masih terlihat sibuk mengetik dengan laptopmu. Aku khawatir denganmu, Sehun-ah." ujarnya tenang tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Aku terdiam. Kutundukkan kepalaku tanpa berani menatap wajahnya. Chanyeol hyung benar. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu membuatnya khawatir. Dan aku pun baru menyadari satu hal, segala tingkah menyebalkan yang sering ia berikan padaku tak lebih karena ia ingin menarik perhatianku dan kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu.

Dengan sedikit memberanikan diriku, kucoba untuk mengangkat wajahku dan kembali menatapnya. Menatap sepasang iris dark brown miliknya masih setia menatapku dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku, hyung." ujarku lirih.

Chanyeol hyung tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pucuk kepalaku.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa. Lalu... Sudah berapa lama?"

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tak mengerti."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Sehun-ah. Termasuk tentang dirimu yang kini telah menjadi seorang penulis lepas di sebuah forum online."

Aku tersentak. Menatap satu-satunya kakak yang aku miliki dengan sedikit tak percaya. Maksudku, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?! Aku telah berusaha menutupi hal ini dari seluruh keluargaku serapat mungkin. Bahkan aku sengaja membuat dua akun berbeda untuk lebih memudahkanku berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman di dunia maya yang masih mau membaca karya-karyaku, dimana aku memakai nama pena yang aku pakai saat menulis sebagai nama akun samaran tersebut. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa aku sampai seperti ini. Kedua orang tuaku memang tak pernah mengizinkanku untuk berkecimpung kedalam dunia sastra ataupun fiksi. Bahkan pernah suatu ketika mereka berniat membuang puluhan koleksi novel dan comic yang telah kukumpulkan sejak aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan hal ini darimu." ujarku pada akhirnya dengan kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini? Aku ini kakakmu. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku... Aku hanya takut jika kalian akan marah lagi padaku yang semakin nekad mempelajari dunia sastra dan fiksi. Yeah, walaupun hanya secara otodidak." jelasku lirih tanpa sedikitpun mengangkat wajahku.

Aku tahu dan amat sangat tahu. Didalam keluargaku, hanya aku seorang yang memiliki minat besar dengan dunia sastra. Aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu luangku untuk membaca, membaca, dan membaca. Aku bahkan lebih senang menghabiskan uang jajanku dengan membeli setumpuk novel ataupun comic jika dibandingkan berbelanja pakaian. Bahkan jika kalian masuk kedalam kamarku, kalian dapat menemukan berbagai macam buku yang tersebar di segala sudut kamar.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kakakku, Chanyeol hyung. Ia begitu aktif dan selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan berbagai hal positif diluar rumah. Hal itulah yang kemudian membuat kedua orang tua kami membanding-bandingkan antara seorang Oh Chanyeol dengan seorang Oh Sehun. Bagi mereka, sastra dan fiksi telah merubahku menjadi seorang anak yang pasif dan pemalas. Itulah mengapa tak satupun dari mereka yang suka jika aku masuk terlalu dalam di dunia yang begitu kucintai ini.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak marah denganmu." ujar Chanyeol hyung sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Ne. Hyung tidak marah. Itu adalah hakmu karena kau sudah terbilang dewasa untuk saat ini. Hanya saja, kau juga harus mampu membagi waktumu didunia nyata, dan waktumu didunia fiksi. Dunia fiksi memang indah karena kita dapat mengembangkan imajinasi kita. Tetapi kau harus ingat, kau tak selamanya dapat tinggal didalam dunia fiksi, Sehun-ah. Kau masih memiliki kehidupan didunia nyata yang harus kau lanjutkan. Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, Sehun-ah. Arraseo?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum. Kugeser perlahan tempat dudukku dan menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Dan entah sejak kapan, aku telah mendapati wajahku basah oleh air mata. Bukan air mata kesedihan. Hanya saja, aku merasa beruntung dapat memiliki seorang kakak seperti dirinya. Seorang kakak yang selalu dapat mengerti keadaanku, seorang kakak yang selalu dapat membuatku merasa tenang atas perhatiannya, dan seorang kakak yang selalu mendukungku.

"Ne, aku mengerti hyung. Maafkan aku."

Dapat kurasakan Chanyeol hyung membalas pelukanku dan kembali terkekeh lirih.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika anak cengeng seperti dirimu mampu mampu membuat sebuah fiksi dengan rating dewasa yang begitu **'panas'**..."

"Mwoya?! Hyung! Kau membacanya?!" pekikku yang kembali terkejut dengan ucapannya.

Seringai jahil kembali terukir diatas wajahnya dan meraih setumpuk kertas yang ia sembunyikan tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Aku tak hanya membacanya, adikku sayang~ Aku bahkan telah mencetaknya! Ahahaha."

"Ya! Berikan kertas-kertasku padaku! Dasar menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

**++_FICTION : END_++**


End file.
